


乌托邦

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: Fate/Zero 金枪 现代AU NC-17最后修改2019.9.28





	乌托邦

一周之前，迪尔姆德绝对不会相信自己此刻会身在内华达州的沙漠中间，住在租来的房车里，参加一场几万人规模的狂欢节。在此之前，他对“火人节”只是略有耳闻，宣传中说这是仅仅存在八天、转瞬即逝的乌托邦，是可以尽情展现自我、忘掉一切的伊甸园。在那件事发生之后，他只想远离这一切，独自一个人待上一段时间，刚好他的一个熟人正在转让火人节的门票，他只将自己的去向告诉了养父便只身来到这片沙漠。这里的手机信号和无线网络微弱得派不上用场，几乎与世隔绝，也就不会收到来自养父的关心和其他人的询问。虽然对在英国出生长大的迪尔姆德来说，沙漠有些难以适应，但只要是不刮沙尘暴的日子，这里就有最美的日出和日落，夜里可以看到满天星光。  
最初的两天，迪尔姆德大部分时间都待在营地。他在购置沙漠生活的必需品时买了很多酒，原本打算喝个酩酊大醉；但来到这里之后，他发现只要远离之前的生活就已经足够轻松，没有必要借酒浇愁。坐在遮阳棚下看着周围形形色色的人，身在人群中间却没人会特别注意到你，没人前来打扰，这种感觉真的不错。之后的几天里他开始骑着同样是租来的自行车在沙漠中闲逛，看看那些雕塑和充满奇思妙想的设施，听不同的人唱不同的歌、讲不同的故事。他惊讶于人们所展现出的创造力，在这片荒凉的沙漠上，处处都迸发出生命力和美，就像远离现实、一场光怪陆离的梦。  
出乎意料的是，他也很少被搭讪，大概因为在这里的每个人都是特别的，而相比那些精心装扮自己的Burner，他只穿着普普通通的T恤和牛仔裤，在人群中不太起眼。他经常觉得自己根本没有参与到这个狂欢节中，只是这里的一个过客——可是对这片沙漠来说，谁又不是呢？  
狂欢节的最后一天是个难得的好天气，迪尔姆德照例骑上车到中央广场去；这片广阔的沙漠中分布着雕塑和各种各样的帐篷、小摊、艺术装置，奇形怪状的改装车到处游走，很难一一全部看过，随心情乱走总是会遇到新的惊喜。  
他在一座铜制雕塑旁停下车，长方体底座顶端有一只飞翔的鸽子，虽然是常见的和平鸽造型，但它的嘴里叼着的却不是橄榄枝，而是荆棘；仔细一看，整个底座都是由弹壳拼接而成的。  
迪尔姆德一边注视着这座雕塑，一边喝着带来的水；接着他看到不远处有一尊人体木雕，上面似乎还插着些树叶。阳光太强烈了，他眯起眼睛想看个清楚，雕塑突然活动起来，一只垂着的胳膊叉上了腰，迪尔姆德差点将嘴里的水喷出来。  
雕像附近没有人，却传来笑声。迪尔姆德走近一些，原来那里有一个用反光材料制成的帐篷，在远处看来简直与沙漠融为一体。站在帐篷前的是个身材姣好的女人，满身画着木头纹理的彩绘，她的短发染成绿色，让迪尔姆德以为那是树叶。帐篷里，一个扎着长发留着胡茬的男青年正在他的另一个同伴身上画画，完美地将沙漠的景色复制在男人不着寸缕的皮肤上。  
“画得不错。”迪尔姆德说。  
“抱歉，吓了一跳吧？”男青年笑着。  
迪尔姆德看着他的画笔灵活地为沙漠与天空的边际线补上颜色，就像手指的延伸；既然这是乌托邦的最后一天，不妨彻底抛开那些无形的条条框框，享受一次真正的自由。  
“能给我也画上彩绘吗？”他问，“当然，只要上半身就好。”然后他想起自己也应该用什么东西来交换，便摘下脖子上的项链：“这个给你。”  
那条项链的坠子是一个金属的凯尔特结，由一条皮绳穿着，是迪尔姆德自己的作品。相同的东西戴在他的好友和背叛了他的人的身上。他原本应该舍不得，但在此刻，一切都好像无所谓了。  
青年将它拿在手里把玩了一番，“这是凯尔特结，”他饶有兴趣地说，“很少见到类似的设计，倒是给了我灵感。”  
迪尔姆德脱掉T恤。因为常年保持健身的习惯，他的身材相当不错，体型修长匀称、肌肉线条分明；画家吹了声口哨：“这画布不错。”一旁的人形沙漠和人体树桩咯咯笑了起来。  
他在迪尔姆德的手臂和两肋、胸肌上用深深浅浅的绿色画出凯尔特风格的花纹，画笔在皮肤上滑过，连一丝错误都没有。迪尔姆德不禁好奇起离开沙漠之后这个人过的是怎样的生活，也许他真的是个有名的画家，也许他只是一个油漆工；但这也正是这个沙漠小城的魅力所在，在这里没有过去和未来，可以尽情展现出原本的自我，去做自己想做的事情。  
“这种颜料用水就可以洗掉。”画家说，举起一面又旧又小的化妆镜给他看，迪尔姆德觉得中世纪的凯尔特战士大概就是他现在这个样子。  
他向画家道了谢，离开那个神奇的棚子，把T恤扔进车筐，戴上墨镜，继续向沙漠中骑行。干涸的大地上散落着各种各样不应属于现实世界的东西，他骑着车经过匍匐在地上的一只巨大的褐色毛虫，它的足迹前方是一个破了的茧，从茧中爬出一只与颜色暗淡的毛虫相比色彩斑斓得令人感到危险的飞蛾；再向前骑，地面上逐渐显现出一幅世界地图的沙雕，两道深深的车辙横跨地图中央，不知是有意为之，还是真的有车子在上面压了过去。绕过地图，不远处，一个高高的半身人形耸立在天空下，到了面前才发觉它的胸腔敞开着，心脏滑落在垂在地面上、向上摊开的手心中。  
接着他看到了寺庙，人们聚集在这里，他将车子停在五颜六色的自行车中间，走了进去。这座由木头搭建而成的玛雅金字塔形状的建筑中，阳光从木条的缝隙间洒落进来，交织成奇妙的光影网络，映亮了写在那些木头上的字句、画在上面的画、贴在上面的纸条和照片，甚至还有插在上面的已经有些枯萎的鲜花。各种各样的笔迹写着爱恨、懊悔、歉意，如同许多人心中的窃窃私语在四壁间低喃。人们围坐在地面上，听着两个人用竖琴和风笛奏出音乐，从寺庙中央天窗洒下的光线笼罩着他们，穿过木条的风声也与之合奏着，像是从遥远过去传来的回响。  
迪尔姆德沿着墙壁慢慢走着，望着那些字迹，觉得自己也应该写一些东西在上面，那样是否就能释怀一些？他想到订婚宴会上由他亲自摆满鲜花的长桌，婚礼前夜的派对上格兰妮的眼泪，还有他最后一次看到的舅舅的脸；他又能写些什么呢？即使一切真相在这里被发泄，他的处境也依然不会改变，他还是要回到那个地方，他不想，却不得不。  
迪尔姆德终究还是没在寺庙里留下什么。走出那座奇妙的建筑回到停放自行车的地方时，到处也不见他的自行车的踪影。看来是刚才忘了锁车，被别人骑走了。这片沙漠上有几万人，自行车大概也有几万辆，想要找到那辆车简直是大海捞针。  
他第一次靠自己的双脚走进沙漠；这与骑车的感觉可截然不同，毕竟那还有机械可供以依赖，而现在的感觉更像是完全远离了人类文明，走在其它的星球上。前方不远处耸立着两座没见过的雕塑，其中一个高大的黑色人影戴着白色的面具直立在地面上，周围以不同角度伸展出形状不同的影子，在阳光之下，那些影子又在沙地上投下更多阴影，呈现出各种各样不同的姿态。另一座雕塑是一个人身处火海地狱中，另一个人在他的上方想要将他拉上去，但这个想要拯救别人的人也同样身处地狱。  
迪尔姆德走进雕塑的阴影，将T恤扔在沙地上，坐下来打算休息一下。 他庆幸自己涂了防晒霜，但在这样的阳光下，恐怕每天抹一瓶防晒霜在身上也还是会被晒得冒泡。  
他慢吞吞地喝着最后一点儿水，听到一阵摩托的引擎声由远及近。迪尔姆德抬头看去，一辆重型机车扬起沙尘，正向这里开过来。那车看起来是哈雷某个经典款的改装，一部分漆成金色，在沙漠中的尘土覆盖下颇有些蒸汽朋克的味道。迪尔姆德认得这辆车，他有几次看到它停在他的营地附近一辆显眼的豪华房车旁。他想也没想就伸出胳膊做出搭车的手势，如果在沙漠的气温和猛烈的阳光下徒步走回营地，又没有水，他一定会中暑。  
机车从他面前驶过，停在几步之外。迪尔姆德起身走过去，车上的年轻男人一头竖起的金发，戴着片状的金色耳饰，穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，腰带上挂着金属装饰。这身衣服倒是很有个性，皮衣的长下摆飚起车来应该很帅，但场地中对机动车辆有很严格的速度限制，迪尔姆德觉得他刚才肯定超速了。  
“抱歉，能载我回营地去吗？”  
男人在防风镜后面打量着他，在迪尔姆德以为会被拒绝时，他偏了一下头，示意迪尔姆德上车。  
“谢谢。”迪尔姆德跨上车坐在他的身后。车后侧没有能抓握的地方，听到轰油门的声音，迪尔姆德吓了一跳，慌忙抓住了他的腰——出乎意料，车子并没有飞驰起来，而是慢悠悠地向雕塑间开去。  
现在他倒是想起限速了，迪尔姆德想，但没有放开手；手中的皮衣摸起来倒是很轻薄柔软，他真希望他不要中暑。  
天气晴朗得出奇，天空湛蓝，阳光照在滚烫的大地上，远处千奇百怪的雕塑在蒸腾的热浪中微微扭曲着。间或有装饰成海盗船、飞碟或者房屋的车子与他们并排而行，车上的人们从窗子探出身兴奋地喊叫着、向他们打着招呼，让迪尔姆德觉得他们是在一个奇异世界里偶遇、结伴而行的陌生人。  
他的陌生旅伴一路上都沉默着，迪尔姆德反倒觉得轻松。回到营地，车子停在了他的房车旁；迪尔姆德下了车，但就这样说一句谢谢未免太过单薄，他说：“过来坐一下吧，我去倒杯茶。”  
男人仍然一语不发，停好机车，走过来坐在房车遮阳棚下的简易折叠小桌边。迪尔姆德回到房车里倒了两大杯自己做的柠檬红茶，放了很多冰块，端出来放在桌上。  
“我叫迪尔姆德。”他说，也在桌边坐下。  
陌生人摘下防风镜：“吉尔伽美什。”  
这是迪尔姆德第一次看清楚他的脸，无意识地屏息了一瞬——如果只用“英俊”这个词来描述他的长相也未免太单薄了些，这感觉像你在美术馆中漫步，转过转角，一尊美丽的雕像突然出现在眼前，既震撼又令人印象深刻。他的眼睛是深红色，起初迪尔姆德怀疑他戴了隐形眼镜，可有色隐形眼镜不会这么自然又深邃，让他想起自己在工作室中捧起小颗切割好的红宝石，它们在灯光下折射出的光芒。  
吉尔伽美什像是知道他在想些什么般地一笑；可不管是他的笑容还是眼神，都没有任何表示友好或理解的成分。好像他是天生的王者，被人赞叹和瞻仰是理所当然，他已经对这样的目光习以为常一样。如果是在平常，迪尔姆德可不太想与这样的人有所交集，但这里毕竟是鼓励展现自我的地方，真实的傲慢也比虚伪的礼貌要好得多。  
他看着吉尔伽美什端起玻璃杯，一口气喝下半杯冰茶；他的喉结上下滚动，皮肤上满是细密的汗珠。他放下杯子，冰块与玻璃碰撞的声音清脆地叮当作响，杯壁上的水珠流过他的手指，又滑落到桌子上；迪尔姆德做梦一般地靠近他一点儿，倾过身去。  
迪尔姆德从没有过对谁一见钟情的经历，也无法确信地说这就是一见钟情，但这个人身上确实有某种东西触动了他，让他想去接近或追随。这种冲动超乎他对人与人之间交往方式的认知，本能告诉他干脆以行动来表达吧；他这样想了，就这样做了。  
两个人的嘴唇交叠在一起，彼此都没有迟疑，像是早就打定了主意要这样做似的；吉尔伽美什更进一步，捏住他的下颌，刚刚握着杯子的手指冰凉又有力，让他张开嘴巴，将舌头伸了进来，与他纠缠在一起。他们的口腔里还留着饮料的甜味，混乱的呼吸和舌头搅动津液的声音在鼓膜里轰鸣作响。这是一场梦境的最后一天，明天到来时乌托邦就会坍塌，他将不得不回到现实，至少在剩下的时间里，迪尔姆德想要忘记一切，不去在乎其它任何东西，吻他想吻的人，做他想做的事。  
迪尔姆德和他分开，深深呼吸；然后他站起身。  
“跟我来。”他说。  
他拉着吉尔伽美什走进他的房车，刚关上门，吉尔伽美什就抓住他，双手捧着他的脖子两侧，固定住他的头，充满侵略性地、像是要让他窒息一般地吻他；迪尔姆德一边后退一边摸索着去解开他的皮衣，然后把他推倒在房车最里面的床铺上。他扒下他的上衣，再去解他的腰带；他的皮衣下什么都没穿，身材比迪尔姆德更精瘦一些，肌肉线条同样优美。红色的纹路爬过他沁着汗珠的皮肤，迪尔姆德用手指摩挲过去，不是彩绘，而是真的纹身。  
迪尔姆德跨坐到他的大腿上，两只手的掌心由下向上地抚摸过他的侧腹和胸肌，看着那些鲜艳的纹身随着肌肉的舒展在他的手下起伏，像有生命一般。他能感到他的心脏在胸腔中的跳动，这么鲜活有力；他俯身在他身上，双手插进他的金发，低头吻他；那些发丝因为涂了发胶而有些硬，他顺着它们竖起的角度抓抚着。吉尔伽美什趁着这个时候利落地解开他的牛仔裤，双手顺着后腰的曲线伸进了裤腰，抓住他臀部的肌肉，同时曲起一条腿顶向他的胯间，勃起的部位被隔着布料摩擦，快感和疼痛一起袭来，迪尔姆德喘息一声，支撑起身体与他拉开距离。  
吉尔伽美什注视着他，红色染上他浅麦色的皮肤，爬上他的脸颊，不知是因为沙漠中猛烈的阳光呢还是因为欲望；微卷的黑发垂在额前，金色的眼睛湿润得像清晨的阳光刚刚照射到林中雾气未散的小湖。右眼下的泪痣被衬托得更加显眼，他不禁用拇指抚摸过它，像要拂去一颗泪滴。迪尔姆德看到他这么神态自若，像是在兴趣盎然地观察着自己，让他不禁想试试看他是不是在做爱时也能保持这副清醒的表情。他把手伸进他的皮裤，摸到了那个又热又涨硬的东西，接着他就被吉尔伽美什掀翻在床上。  
他们在一片混乱里互相扯着对方的裤子，急不可耐地亲吻对方距离自己最近的那块皮肤，上升的体温、急促的呼吸声、流下的汗水蒸腾出的热气充斥着这个狭窄的空间。他们终于将裤子踢下了床，吉尔伽美什抬起他的一条腿，让他的小腿架在自己肩膀上。  
“等等，”迪尔姆德说，想起他们没有保险套或者润滑液，这里是沙漠中央，唯一售卖的只有冰块和咖啡。他伸手到床边，摸索着小柜上的旅行包，还好他为沙漠之旅准备了凡士林。他把盒子扔给吉尔伽美什，后者挑起了眉毛。  
“只有这个，我来这里又不是为了和随便什么人上床。”  
“我就当做这是你对我的恭维吧。”吉尔伽美什说，打开盒子，用手指挖了很多白色膏体。  
迪尔姆德因为软膏的触感而瑟缩了一下，但那根手指很顺利地挤进他的身体，接着是第二根；迪尔姆德从来没有过这种经验，闭眼忍耐着手指在体内搅动的异样感。突然，一阵无法言喻的奇怪感觉袭来，不算强烈，却让他不由自主地弯起腰、颤抖起来。  
吉尔伽美什得意地一笑，另一只手圈住他的阴茎，配合着在后面手指的节奏滑动。迪尔姆德还没明白过来是怎么回事就突然射了出来，在半梦半醒般的恍惚感过去之后，吉尔伽美什俯身过来，贴在他的耳边低语：“不错的表情。”  
他对吉尔伽美什微笑一下，手掌抚过他的眉心、额头，手指插进他的头发，报复般地突然收紧，按下他的头，一边吻他，一边咬他的嘴唇；他听到他的喉咙里传出低沉的笑声，第一次意识到自己说不定招惹到了一个恶趣味的怪人。  
他们一边唇舌交缠、像两头幼兽一样互相啃咬，吉尔伽美什一边把手指抽出来，抓住他的腰拉向自己。迪尔姆德感到热硬的巨物挤进身体，这可与手指完全不同，他僵硬着屏住呼吸，一只手狠狠捏住吉尔伽美什的肩膀。吉尔伽美什把脸埋在他的颈间，在他的锁骨上舔咬着，像是舍不得一口吃掉可口的甜品。迪尔姆德努力放松身体，感觉着他一点一点进入自己，最后深埋进身体里面。  
床铺两侧的窗帘从未拉开，外面沙漠炙热的阳光透过厚厚的咖啡色布料，只在这狭小的临时住所中留下昏暗的光线。周围的一切都与过往的生活毫无关系，如同身处与世隔绝的孤岛，反倒使迪尔姆德对怀里这个男人产生了一点奇妙的亲近感，毕竟他们现在正字面意义上地紧紧联系在一起。他曲起双腿环住他的身体，向自己的方向压过来，吉尔伽美什倒是能心领神会，开始挺动起来。  
那种感觉又来了，令人说不出的焦急难耐，又舒服无比；感官追逐着快感，思想则在停摆边缘，迪尔姆德的手从吉尔伽美什的肩上滑下来，无意识地抚摸着他胸前和肋侧的红色纹身。吉尔伽美什抬起头来，迪尔姆德终于看到他微蹙着眉、咬着牙关、沉浸在欲望中的神情，那双红色的眼睛注视着他的眼睛，像猛兽俯瞰它狩猎的领土，又像个国王让他想俯首称臣。两具身体碰撞着，汗水晕开了迪尔姆德身上的彩绘，也将绿色印在了吉尔伽美什的皮肤上。逐渐高涨的浪潮推动着他们，将他们吞入漩涡，在高潮来临的那一片快乐的空白里漂浮。

他们可能睡着了一会儿；迪尔姆德睁开眼睛时，吉尔伽美什面向他侧躺在身边，迪尔姆德坐起身，忍不住用手指描摹过他身上的纹身；它们看起来神秘、危险又有力量，就像它的主人一样。  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛。  
“你大概需要洗个澡，”迪尔姆德说，指着沾在他身上的彩绘颜料，“真是抱歉，我的浴室很小，不过在沙漠里，能洗澡就很不错了。”  
吉尔伽美什看着自己身上的绿色，又看看迪尔姆德，他们就像刚在泼过颜料的画布上打过滚。他爬起身，抓过扔在地上的裤子穿上，又拾起自己的皮衣。  
“跟我来。”他说。  
迪尔姆德莫名其妙地胡乱套上牛仔裤和T恤，跟着他走出房车。  
夜幕已经降临，沙漠中昼夜温差很大，柔和的晚风送来刺骨的凉意。深蓝色的天空下，营地像是热闹的大篷车集市，车子与车子中间拉开连着无数灯泡的电线，到处传来音乐声和歌声，人们围坐在一起交谈、在篝火旁跳舞。迪尔姆德小跑着跟上吉尔伽美什，来到一辆白色的房车前。  
这就是那辆迪尔姆德曾经注意到的豪华房车，外观极为特别，突出的圆形挡风玻璃和独特的车头形状让它看起来像科幻片中的交通工具。迪尔姆德跟着吉尔伽美什登上舷梯，走进车里。  
灯光亮起，房车里空间很大，像是豪华酒店的套房。吉尔伽美什随手将皮衣扔在沙发上，拽过兴致盎然地向驾驶室张望的迪尔姆德，把他拉进了浴室。  
淋浴间相当宽敞，四壁洁白，干净得闪闪发亮。吉尔伽美什把迪尔姆德推到花洒下面，抓住他的T恤把它从他的头顶上扯了下来，扔在地上。迪尔姆德看着他拉下裤子的拉链，心想这倒也算是一种视觉享受。  
“有必要两个人一起洗吗？”他问。  
吉尔伽美什一手撑在他身后的墙壁上，一手抓住他的裤腰，贴近了他：“你弄脏的，自然要由你来洗干净。”  
这话倒也无法反驳，更何况他们身处沙漠之中，节省水源嘛。迪尔姆德并不介意，便脱下牛仔裤，把地上的衣服踢出浴室，关上玻璃门。  
他们在水流下挤在一起，然后又像两个孩子似的互相将对方头发上的洗发水和身上的沐浴液揉出泡沫，因为彩绘颜料，那些泡沫都变成了浅绿色。迪尔姆德抹开吉尔伽美什身上的泡沫，他的皮肤上只剩下显眼的红色纹身，看来这些颜料确实很容易洗掉。迪尔姆德转身去打开花洒，感到吉尔伽美什从身后压了过来，两只胳膊把他圈在墙边。他感到他的气息迫近，舌头舔上他的耳廓，接着又吻着他的颈后，有什么又热又硬的东西抵在他的大腿上，这事情发展还真是不难预料。  
迪尔姆德把一只手伸向身后，摸到了他的大腿，又捏上他的臀部；手下的肌肉绷紧了，吉尔伽美什抓住他的肩膀让他转过身来。  
“看不到你的表情太浪费了。”他说。  
“我也这么觉得。”迪尔姆德回敬。  
洗掉了发胶之后，他金色的短发伏贴在脸颊旁边，令他看起来更柔和了一些；但那双红色的眼睛还是那么具有侵略性，比起蛇或蜥蜴这样的冷血动物，更像猫科的猛兽。  
他们在花洒的水流下接吻，沾湿的黑发垂在迪尔姆德额前，吉尔伽美什用手指拨开它们，他金色的眼睛里一片湿润，水珠顺着脸颊滚落。吉尔伽美什抓住他的脖子，让他抬起头，吻他线条优美的下颌和喉结；右手顺着结实的腰臀线条向下，抬起他的大腿，迪尔姆德配合地曲起腿缠上他。这次吉尔伽美什进入得很顺畅，柔软和热度再次紧密地包裹住他，他退出一些，再挺进去，让迪尔姆德忍不住发出低低的呻吟和喘息。他们在律动中抚摸着对方的后颈，抓捏着肩膀和上臂的肌肉；在这一片水汽氤氲中捕捉着对方的眼神、呼吸的节奏和嘴唇里的气息。  
  
他们好不容易洗干净了自己，迪尔姆德先一步走出浴室，穿上浴袍。他光脚踩到了地上那堆衣服，有什么东西从吉尔伽美什的裤子口袋里掉了出来，发出清脆的金属碰撞声。  
迪尔姆德弯下腰，看到那个他用来换了一身彩绘的吊坠躺在地上。他惊愕地把它捡起来，背面的编号是00，的确是他的吊坠没错。他走进卧室，坐在床上，大床两侧的窗外，五颜六色的灯光点缀着沙漠中本该荒凉一片的漆黑夜色。  
吉尔伽美什走了过来，腰上围着一块浴巾。迪尔姆德举起那个吊坠。  
“这是从哪儿来的？”  
“换来的。”吉尔伽美什说。  
“这是我的作品。”  
吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛。“这不是市面上贩售过的款式，你的意思是这是你做的吗？”  
“亲手做的。”迪尔姆德说，不禁惊讶于他这么笃定地说出它从未被公开贩售，他说的也确实是事实。“这个世界上只有几个，今天上午我把它给了为我画彩绘的那个人。”  
吉尔伽美什把它从他的手里拿走。  
“可惜，它已经是我的了，”他说，“想要拿回去也不是不可以，但你要好好考虑一下自己能用什么来换。”  
“我并不想要回来。”迪尔姆德说，突然想说出更多东西。他本来不想谈论关于自己的事情，但正因为眼前的是吉尔伽美什——虽然他的眼睛似乎可以洞察一切，但他看起来永远不会像一个普通人那样安慰、同情，或给出意见，也许对于不感兴趣的事物，他转眼就会忘记。正因为如此，迪尔姆德才能没有负担地开口吐露心声。  
“我一年前从英国来到洛杉矶，为我舅舅工作，”他说，“他原本要在几天前举行婚礼，新娘是一个小他很多的年轻姑娘。原本一切都准备好了，在婚礼前一晚，他的未婚妻在派对楼上的房间里拦住我，说她爱的是我，让我带她私奔。她吻我时正巧被我舅舅撞见。”  
吉尔伽美什看着他，面无表情。  
“他不相信我们之间没有关系……但他说他会原谅我，重新考虑结婚的事，他也仍然需要我为他工作。表面上来看，这件事也许是解决了，但我——”迪尔姆德顿了一下，偏过头去避开吉尔伽美什的目光，“我很想就这样买张机票直接飞回伦敦，但明天还是不得不回去，我不能就这么扔下我的工作和责任。”  
“那些东西比你的人生更重要吗？”  
迪尔姆德看着他，一时不知道该怎么回答。  
“……我原以为这就是我的人生。”他最后说道。  
吉尔伽美什哼了一声。  
“无聊。”他如此评价，迪尔姆德不禁自嘲地笑了——是啊，就算对他来说多么痛苦，一经言语说出似乎也变得如此微不足道起来。他看着吉尔伽美什走过来，突然将他按倒在床上。  
“跟我走，”他说，居高临下，语气不是要求而是命令：“留在不值得你追随的人身边，又能体现出你的什么价值？”  
迪尔姆德想说“你又不了解我”，但看着那双眼睛，又觉得就算他们只在一起相处了几个小时，吉尔伽美什也比他的舅舅更了解他是怎样的一个人。  
外面传来一阵嘈杂声，他们向窗外看去，远处腾起火光。  
“开始了。”迪尔姆德说，推开吉尔伽美什从床上爬起来，穿上扔在地上的牛仔裤和T恤，吉尔伽美什也从柜子里随手扯出衣服来穿上。  
他们跑下舷梯，奔向沙漠中燃烧的巨大人形，走进人群之中。  
火光在漆黑的夜空下熊熊燃烧，翻腾舞动，烟花在它的四周绽开，周围的人们欢呼着，仿佛在观看一场重生的仪式。一直重压在心头的东西似乎也在瞬间被那大火引燃，轻得像一缕灰烬，跟着那些向夜色中飘散的火星消失无踪。  
他看向身边的人，吉尔伽美什也转过头来看着他，在跳跃的火光中，他的眼睛里像燃着两簇火焰。  
这座仅仅存在八天的乌托邦终将消失，逃避现实的梦也会醒来，但他到底还是在这场梦里找到了真实的东西。

END


End file.
